flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tangled Wood
A cursed, murky wood of rail-thin evergreens, enveloped by an impenetrable mist. Within the thickness of this twilight, the Shadowbinder and her ilk sneak unseen, skittering and laughing at one another through gnarled brambles, and among glowing shrooms and tree roots. The earth here is literally sunken, as if half of the Sunbeam Ruins fell away into darkness willingly. __NOEDITSECTION__ Region Information The murky lowlands, hidden away by the Shadowbinder and her minions. Zone Element: Shadow Reigning God: The Shadowbinder Indigenous Life: Aether Hermit, Black Capped Chickadee, Black Orpington, Black Squirrel, Black Swan, Black Tetra, Black Witch, Blackworm, Blue Bandit, Blue Cricket, Blue-Throated Hummingbird, Bobwhite Quail, Bog Canary, Brilliant Bobtail Squid, Broad-Footed Mole, Brown Bat, Catocala Moth, Cave Gecko, Centipede, Cottontail Rabbit, Crow, Darktide Jellyfish, Dead Leaf Mantis, Drifting Duck, Dune Vampire, Duskrat, Dusky Mealworm, Egghead Infiltrator, Emerald Ratsnake, Everglade Shortfin, False Mantis Prickler, Fly, Frostbite Beetle, Fungus Cutter, Glass Isopod, Glowbug, Glowslug, Glow Star , Golden-Laced Rooster, Goliath Mountain Beetle, Grasshopper, Grasslands Trunker, Grey River Flight, Harlequin Ladybug, Hellbender, Hooded Skunk, Horse Fly, Inky Octopus, Julii Corycat, Jumping Spider, Lagoon Guppy, Moonbeam Sardines , Moonlight Strider, Northern Crayfish, Nightrage Axolotl, Olympia Oyster, Opal Cobra, Pauper Larvae, Perdita Bee , Petal Moth, Pumpkinseed Sunfish, Reedhopper, Red and Black Froghopper, Shadowmist Oysters, Shale Skitter, Smallhead Flying Fish, Smallmouth Bass, Static Charged Lemming, Stick Insect, Striped Biter , Swimming Anole, Toad, Trick of the Light, True Rainbow Trout, Tuxedo Urchin, Umbral Sea Wight, Weasel, Weird Purple Skink, Wetland Ghost, Wetland Vampire Subregions 'Driftwood Drag' Hollow, rotted logs line the banks of the river delta, the silty flow impeded further by haphazard dams of wood, bark, and leaf-litter stuck together. The fertile lands and abundance of food to be found in the region attract all manner of local wildlife, and dragons are no exception. Roosts are routinely built using the natural dams, expanding heavily into above-ground draconic habitats. 'Wispwillow Grove' If any part of this darkened land can be called beautiful, it is the grove. All manner of giant glowing fungi dot the terrain, providing the only light that does not fight its way through the murk that hangs above. Among these mushrooms, trickster dragons chase firebugs and faeries, content to capture some for the eerie lanterns that illuminate their hovels and caves. 'Foxfire Bramble' The gnarled, twisting shapes of the Foxfire Bramble are sinister against the moonlight, and provide excellent defense to the clans that have painstakingly dug themselves hearths within. Beneath the crushing, thorny knots are some of the darkest places in the realm, and it is nearly impossible for even nocturnal creatures to see more than a few feet in front of them. 'Forum of the Obscured Crescent' A dirtied, muddied hovel, deliberately piled with debris from all the surrounding areas. It existed before the land was enveloped in shadow, constructed by an ancient civilization who, perhaps aware of its nature as a potent weapon against deception, built an open air temple around the pool. The Shadowbinder now claims the Forum as her fortress, fouling the pool with spoils and junk, rendering it useless as a clairvoyant tool. Category:Lore Category:Regions